Wumpus
The Wumpus is a shy and gentle creature by nature, however when riled it becomes dangerous, and it is oh so easily riled. The Wumpie (plural of Wumpus) Often live in small family groups, called Gores, in 20 room cavern labrynth which often connect to other Gores labrynth. The Wumpus, however was once a forest creature living in large family groups, However early Gamer-kind hunted them to near extinction, and they were forced into hiding underground. A wumpus emits a foul oder, thus you will often smell it before you see it. Life-Cycle * Wumpup- Wumpie start life as defenceless babes. They are born in eggs but must feed on thier mothers milk untill they are at least 4 years of life. They are strange looking in comparison to the adult as they have 2 legs and are only 2 disminsional where as the parents are 4 legged 3 disminsional creatures. * Voyaging Wumpus- The voyaging wumpie are the most vulnerable. During this stage they leave home alone in search of a Dodecahedron to dwell in. Few Wumpie make it past this stage. * Boar/Cow- Wumpie eitther become violent territorial males called boars or Nurturing, placid females called cows. This era of Wumpie just want to mate to continue the cycle and establish dominance in thier dodecahedron. They also lose sight at this age. * Pelt- At this era the wumpus has been hunted and killed by a wumpus hunter. All boars and cows eventually end up in this stage. * Bull Wumpus- An extremley rare form of Wumpus, said to be extremley old, often believed to be centuries. A Bull Wumpus is massive, and has large mouth-tusks, which are known for their abillity to slash through multiple Wumpus Hunters at once. Finding Bulls are almost impossible, and the moment rumors of one form, the Wump-Hunt Guild instantly sends a sqaud of elite hunters to kill it. History Early History Wumpie were once dangerous forest hunters who devestated entire villages. Due to their danger, some of the Lands of Gaming's greatest hunters formed the Wump Hunt Guild, dedicating to eradicating the species. They managed to push the Wumpus into Dodecahedrons and did something that caused Wumpi to naturally grow blind. The Church of Gaming: The Game Wumpie have a large role in the Church of Gaming Text-Based Adventure Game, and it has been confirmed that a Bull Wumpus is a "Text-Based Game equivlent of a Boss Battle." Later History During the Uber Wars, Scott lead a scouting party, but the soldiers would not continue due to the nearby Wumpus Cave. Scott knew that the Wumpus needed to die to advance the expedidition, but was attacked by Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde. While he escaped he stumbled onto a group of dead Wumpups, and deduced the Wumpus was an angry Cow mother, and it killed Blinky and Pinky, before Alaster killed the Wumpus and the other two ghosts. Behind the Scenes The Wumpie first appear in the text-only game, Hunt the Wumpus, where they dwelled in a cave sized Dodecahedron and a Wumpus Hunter controlled by the gamer had to hunt it down and kill it before it found the player, which would result in death. The Wumpus was continued to be hunted in the games 3 sequels Wumpus 2,3, and the flop that was Hunt the Wumpus 4. The creature was the player character in Be The Wumpus, where the player controlled a Boar Wumpus and use sounds to track down and kill the Wumpus Hunter expedition. The Wumpus also appears on multiple cards in the Magic: the Gathering trading card game, and these are the images the Church of Gaming uses to show the Wumpus. Canonical Appearances * The Battle of the Wumpus Caverns (First Appearance) * Hunt the Wumpus Category:Creatures Category:Obscure Games